


One Flew Over the Gallagher's Nest

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Series: One Flew Over the Gallagher's Nest/ You Won't See Me Fall Apart [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Conduct Disorder, Mental Illness, bipolar, prompt, psychology disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:31:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian deals with his problems by running of to the vacant bathroom down the hall only to find a stranger there as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Flew Over the Gallagher's Nest

Ian runs to the only solace he could find in this hell hole. There's a bathroom on the right wing that, while fully functioning is hardly ever used by anyone. Ian had used it as his safe space occasionally which he needs especially today. 

He charges through the door only to discover a raven haired man pissing into the urinal. 

"The fuck?" The stranger yells, zipping himself up. 

"Sorry. Sorry. I just-Sorry." Ian lets out as he turns to leave. 

"No. Hey, wait!" The stranger calls out and Ian turns back to him. "You don't have to go, man." He says making his way to the sink to wash his hands. 

"I didn't mean to freak you out. I just thought this shithole was abandoned." 

"Yeah. Me too."

The man takes a seat on the window ledge. "You were in Kemp's group talk shit, right?"

"Yeah. Still am."

"Yeah I'm supposed to be in that."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just don't go. Went the first time and they never made me go back after. Now it's voluntary." 

"Oh..." 

"I could use the company." He admits. "The other guys in here suck dick and not in the way I'd want them to." 

Ian lets out a small laugh at that. He walks over to the man. 

"Name's Mickey." 

"Ian." He says awkwardly pointing to himself.  _Dumbass of course he knows you're talking about yourself. There's no one else here._

"So what do they say you got?" Ian asks. 

He leans on the ledge his company was sitting on. 

Mickey looks down his body and back at Ian, almost grining "conduct disorder". He jumps down from the ledge to stand near Ian. "Oh and PTSD from my 'apparent traumatic upbringing'"

He says the last part in a mock way of what he's probably been told numerous times by different or the same people.  

"Shit," Mickey says rubbing his forehead. "Those drugs they give you in here really cause you to over-share huh?"

Ian chuckles. "Guess so." 

"So what about you? What do you got?"

"...Bipolar" 

Mickey ignores the apparent hesitation in Ian's voice. No one likes admitting they have a disorder. Mickey could hold on to that. Matter of fact if it wasn't keeping him out of jail he'd fight his own diagnosis. Not that he'd win. 

"Oh."

"Yeah," Ian sighs. "Mom has it. Thank you awesome genetics." 

Mickey brushes his nose with his hand, "That shit sucks, man." 

Ian shrugs. He didn't really want pity. Not the Gallagher way. Then again neither was therapy supposedly. 

"So what your family just threw you in here when you started showing possible signs?" Mickey questions. 

"Nah it's.... I uh...stole a baby."

"What?" 

"I mean. Technically it was my brother."

"Your brother? That doesn't exactly sound like kidnapping."

"Yeah well I might've tried to flee with him...to Florida."

"Florida? The fuck's in Florida."

"Disney."

"Ah. Any reason?"

"I'm not sure. Wanted to protect him I guess. I figured Disney was the safest place." Ian laughs uneasily at his self

"Not a bad idea." Mickey says. "How far you'd get?"

Ian plays with the hem of his shirt. "Didn't get past the state marker."

Mickey smiles and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a cigarette. He fishes in his pocket again and pulls out a small lighter.

"You can smoke in here?" 

Mickey laughs and shakes his head with the now lit cigarette in his mouth. He pulls it out of his mouth as smoke exits past his lips. 

He offers the stick to Ian who hesitates briefly but then grabs the cigarette from Mickey and puts it to his own lips. He exhails, trying his best to not moan in pleasure at the feeling of nicotine entering his system for the first time in a while. He throws his head back as smoke exits his nostrils. 

"Been a while since you had one huh?" Mickey asks.

"Oh yeah." Ian moves the stick between his fingers and takes another puff. "Try a few months." He hands it back to Mickey.

"Shit. That on purpose?"

"Not exactly. I had other vices." 

"Hmm" Mickey left it at that and they sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, passing the cigarette between each other. 

"What about you?" Ian asked.

"I already told you. CD and PTSD-"

"No I mean what'd you do to land yourself in this fucking place?" 

"Ah," Mickey rubs the back of his head nervously. "Don't really wanna talk about it. Lets just say wrong place wrong time."

Ian nods looking down. He hands Mickey the cigarette and pinches his lips with his finger. 

 "Sorry." Ian says.

"Nah. Don't worry about it. The meds are good but they're not  _that_  good."

Mickey lightens the mood and causes Ian to chortle again. 

Mickey puts the cigarette to his mouth and blows out a ring of smoke as he asks his next question. "You southside, right?"

Ian smiles and nods. "How'd you know?"

Mickey shrugs. "Give off a vibe I guess." 

Ian moves his head in agreement. Southsiders always have a strong ability to tell when someone is one of their own. Even if it wasn't for Mickey's rough attitude and fuck u-up tattoo Ian would know he's southside. 

Though the tattoo had a very familiar implication to him he couldn't put his finger on. 

Just then someone busts through the door. 

"Milkovich!" They yell. "I should've known. You put that cancer stick out right now!" 

"Yes sir!" Mickey answers jokingly and stops out the cigarette. "Out sir." The worker rolls their eyes before exiting the room.

 _Milkovich. Milkovich._  Ian thinks.  _Wait....no_.

"Mickey Milkovich." Ian says out loud.

"The one and only." Mickey throws his hands up another cigarette already between his lips. 

Of course. Mickey Milkovich with the Fuck U-Up tattoos. The terrorizer of the neighborhood. Allegedly. 

"Judging by your surprise I'm guessing you know my reputation."

Ian scoffs. "And judging by your lack of surprise I'm guessing you don't know who I am." 

Mickey stares at Ian. "Sorry?"

"Gallagher." Ian says bluntly.

"Gallagher. Gallagher? Wait. Ian Gallagher?"

Ian copies Mickey's previous reaction. "The one and only."

"Frank's son?"

"Mhmm"

"Brother of the almost as infamous Lip?"

"Yup."

"Fuck dude you.. I mean you sure..." Mickey almost let slip  _You grew up._ From his mouth before realizing.  _But fuck he looked good._  Mickey thinks.  _Well as good as one can look staying here._ "I mean... Didn't you date Mandy or some shit?"

"Yeah. Well I mean sorta." 

"And she's with your fuckhead brother now." 

"Ha yeah."

"Fuckin hate that asshole." Ian knows he should be mad but he can't stop laughing at Mickey's retorts. "So what she broke it off with you and moved on to your brother?" Mickey laughs. 

"Nah. It wasn't like that exactly."

"You broke up with her?"

"No we weren't technically dating." 

Mickey looks at Ian curious.

"We uh fake dated to keep the people we didn't want away."

"Yeah but she really liked you. Why didn't you two just date?"

"It's uh...long story."

"We got time." Mickey was now in some sort of big brother mode. Trying to figure out what made his sister unworthy of a Gallagher. Ian could sense Mickey's defensiveness. 

"It's not like what you think." Ian so desperately wanted to keep whatever friendship was forming between them. It'd make his stay here a little better. "Look we...I'm..." Ian sighs and decides to continue. If he got a negative reaction from Mickey he could just deny it happening and never encounter him. He'd have to say where he heard it anyway and Ian's pretty confident Mickey wasn't going to go around talking about his time in the psych ward. 

"You uh you know how you said that thing about how all the other guys here suck dick and not in the way you want them to earlier?" Ian questions. 

"Yeah. Ha it was a joke."

"Yeah right I know. It's just with me...it's more... not." 

Mickey lowers his brows. "You mean you're..."

"Gay."

Mickey breathes out sharply as Ian awaits his response. 

"Mandy knew. I um fake dated her to help keep the creepy guys away. She wanted to I didn't..."

"That's-"

"I didn't force her to be my beard or anything. I'm not-"

"Admirable." Mickey finishes his sentence. To Ian's shock there's no disgust or distaste towards him but more of a look of appreciation. 

"W-what?"

"I mean shit saves me from having to beat the shit out of them when they mess with her." Mickey grins. "Shame you couldn't keep her from your fucking brother though." He laughs as he hands Ian the cigarette he had.

"Ha yeah. Sorry about that." He inhales and exhales the smoke. 

"We all make mistakes." Mickey grabs the cigarette back for his puff. "Shit," he says with the cigarette still in his mouth. "You got the time? If I don't make my 'therapy' session they're going to put me back in that room with that fucking guy that snores like a buzz saw." 

"That's your punishment for not showing up?" Ian laughs. 

"It's a good punishment trust me." 

"I don't have the time, sorry. They took my watch when they arrested me. Never got it back." 

"Fuck." Mickey hands Ian the cigarette. "I should go in case they decided to look for me." 

"Yeah sure."

"You keep that." Mickey says pointing to the cigarette. "I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah." Ian smiles. "Definitely." 

"Good." Mickey grins back as he exits.  _Mickey Milkovich._  Ian thinks again.  _The fucker I had a crush on in little league back to haunt me again._

After that day Mickey shows up to the group meetings more and they share time in the abandoned bathroom after. It's not until Mickey starts showing up that Ian notices improvement in himself especially during the group sessions, which no longer cause him to flee to abandoned bathrooms for refuge. 

 

 

 


End file.
